Dangerous Love
by I3Len
Summary: Rin and Len are childhood friends. They've had a crush on each other for years, but Len is a vampire. What happens when Rin finds out? Will somebody try and get in their way?
1. Chapter 1

** This is my first fanfic, please be polite. Constructive criticism is most definitely appreciated. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid. **

Rin POV

Snap! I twirled around to face the sound. _Nothing there_, I thought. _Of course not it's midnight, on a school night, in the most deserted area of town_. I had been following Len, but he had disappeared a few miles back. Now I was just trying to find my way home.

"Ah," I gasped as the light in one of the apparently empty houses flipped on.

Crunch, crunch, crunch. The soft sounds of someone sneaking through the dead lawns. I tried to see who it was but was blinded by the light from the house.

_That house is just like all the others_, I comforted myself, _it's probably just an animal, I think._ Suddenly I saw two figures.

"Hey, Dell, this one looks good, don't you think?" said the first.

"I don't know she's pretty scrawny," the other, Dell, murmured.

"Well, I like her," the first said.

"Then grab her," Dell said apathetically.

Hearing this, I turned to run and found the first facing me. He grabbed me in an embrace and leaned in as if to kiss me.

"Mikuo, don't hurt her," Dell said with as close to emotion as I had heard him, "she's for the party."

The other guy, Mikuo, sighed and, as far as I could tell, kissed my neck. I had enough time to think party what party. Then, the world went dark.

I awoke in a deserted room with bass thudding through the house. I sat up and got out of bed. As I walked to the door a glimmer of light, reflected off a mirror, caught my eye. I turned and came face to face with a pale beauty with long blonde hair, full red lips, and vibrant blue eyes. Then, I noticed her clothes, a white V-neck dress that hung down to her knees.

Suddenly a boy in blue jeans and a button down shirt, with cherry red hair and red eyes, appeared behind the girl. I gasped in surprise when I felt a hand on my back. That was when I finally realized it was the mirror and the girl was me.

"No wonder Mikuo was in such a good mood," he muttered. "You're very beautiful, Lainie, it is lucky Dell and Mikuo found you.

"I'm Ted; this is my brother, Luki's, house and party. Won't you join us?"

"At the party? Sure," I replied hesitantly.

"Great," he said while he led me out into the hall.

When we got out there, I saw numerous people with guides walk out of their rooms. We all walked to the end of the hall and out the door. Most of the people went to the table to eat. I stepped over to the side and leaned on the rail of the balcony.

"What's wrong, Rin?" Ted asked.

"Nothing," I replied.

Ted shrugged and walked away towards a group of people at the base of the stairs. He joined them and they walked away.

As I stood there, everything blurred. I saw couples dancing, but something seemed off. They looked unearthly, graceful and dangerous. Yet they seemed the same, it was as if I saw double without seeing two of them. Then I saw Len.

My head throbbed, and I no longer saw what was in front of me. I was drifting through memory, unconscious.

Len, the first time I saw him. We had just entered junior high and had algebra together. He seemed shy, with a sad smile. He captured my heart then. He was a little taller than me with blond hair and ice blue eyes that pierced your soul. He seemed so sad though.

Then I saw the last week, Len dodging me, a kiss, and then the weird silence from him. This weird behavior had been why I was following him. I was worried for my friend.

Next, I remembered tonight. I remembered the fear I felt, Mikuo's speed, and Dell's apathy. I remembered everything about tonight that I had somehow forgotten and none of it made any sense. They were unearthly, though not necessarily in a good way. After that, the memories stop flashing before my eyes.

"Rin, Rin, wake up, please," someone was pleading with me.

My eyes fluttered open and I stared up into Len's eyes. I reached up to touch his face and make sure I wasn't hallucinating, but he stopped me. Len sighed, shaking his head, at me or them I couldn't tell. Then he turned on Luki, Mikuo, and Dell who had shown up while I was unconscious.

I told you, no one who would be missed," he growled, looking ferocious, "and who do you bring? Someone who will be missed!"

"It's my party," Luki grumbled.

"And I out rank you," Len snarled. "I said no vampire powers, you two. That meant no super speed or hypnosis!"

"I wiped her mind," Mikuo wined.

"Obviously it didn't work, she's terrified of you," Len snapped.

Mikuo lunged at Len in a pathetic attempt to knock him down. He obviously didn't know that Len had taken martial arts since first grade. After he lunged some small barely perceptible change came over them. Luki was more animal-like. Len, Bentley, and Mikuo were all tensed for a fight and more predatory, in crouches that reminded me of a hunting cat. _Were they vampires?_ I thought. _Len said something about vampires, didn't he?_ I rambled on in my head.

Then I blinked and everything was back to normal. I shook my head in disbelief, thinking, _this can't be happening, this can't be happening._ I noticed Len, kneeling next to where I was sitting, huddled in a little ball. I looked up at him and grabbed the hand he offered me.

"Come on, Rin, I'm taking you home," Len said.

"But" Mikuo started.

"No buts," Len interrupted.

"She knows too much," Dell stated in his normal tones.

"She's my responsibility now," Len countered. "You won't get in trouble or killed if she says anything, only I will. That's if she says anything which she won't. I plan on wiping her properly this time."

"That's fine, then," Dell conceded.

Len led me from that house of monsters and magical beings and back to sanity, my house. I didn't remember much of the trip the next day just that I felt safe with Len. I did remember everything else; especially when he leaned down and quickly and totally unexpectedly kissed me on the doorstep then disappeared into the night.

I snuck up to my room and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid**

Len POV

I walked away, down the street and into the darkness. We weren't meant to be, I knew this, but I still kissed her, twice! I was a creature of darkness, a vampire. She could never know that and still see me the same. _After tonight, she won't even want to look at me_, I told myself.

That didn't change the fact that I wanted to rip Mikuo limb from limb. He grabbed her and bit her, sure it was to knock her out but that didn't make it better.

I loved her, but that was dangerous, too. If the council found out, they'd kill her. No, I couldn't love her, I knew that. _You still kissed her_, I thought.

"I won't let it happen again," I vowed, then glanced around to make sure nobody had heard. I hadn't meant to speak aloud.

I turned and wandered back to the party. I didn't want to go, but it was best to keep up appearances.

When I finally fell into bed, I was exhausted. That was a good thing though. I was full and Rin was all but forgotten.

I dreamt that night. It started out nice. Rin and I were dancing. It was old fashioned, something out of my pre-vampire past. We were in a huge ballroom, it was high ceiling-ed and gold with windows everywhere, very old-fashioned, but Rin wore her white dress so it was modern, too. We were happy. There were couples around us but we didn't notice them it was like we were in a bubble. I leaned forward to kiss her.

That's when it changed. The people around us were the council, made up of vampires and werewolves. They pulled us apart. I tried to fight but there were too many, they had brought back up, so it wasn't just the council but others too. I finally relented when I heard Rin crying. She was being held between Dell and Mikuo.

Then, Gakupo stepped forward and said, "You knew this would happen from the start, Len. You knew we would have to kill her if you fell in love with her."

It was only a crime for me to fall in love with her, not the other way around.

"Must she die? Can't she be changed instead?" I pleaded.

"No, but we will be merciful. We will let you live and only kill her," Gakupo answered. He made a motion for a vampire to come forward. She came forward, graceful as a dancer and deadly as panther. She lunged, Rin gasped, and I screamed. A few minutes later and Rin went limp in her arms. I tried to get to her sooner but couldn't get free of the vampires holding me.

The female lifted her head, Rin's blood on her lips. Rin fell to the floor dead.

That's when I jolted awake terrified. The dream scared me more than I wanted to admit. It just proved my fears that Rin would end up dead if we fell in love. I rolled over and tried to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

So, apparently I didn't do that good a job at making it apparent that Len was dreaming. Rin's not dead!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. If I did Rin and Len would never be related. They're too good a couple.

**Rin POV**

A single thought kept going through my head: vampires, possibly werewolves, existed, and Len was one. A creature of the night, but I loved him still.

"Earth to Rin, Earth to Rin. What's wrong? Wait did you get a boyfriend and not tell me?" my best friend, Neru, jokingly asked.

"No I'm just tired. I didn't fall asleep until three in the morning," I yawned as Len walked in.

"So you do have a boyfriend," she joked. "Who is it, Len?"

"What about me?" Len asked innocently.

"I was just asking her how your guys date went last night," Neru said matter of factly.

"What date?" Len asked.

"Ignore her, she's an idiot," I said.

"Okay, see you around," Len said as he turned and walked away.

Neru prattled on, but I ignored her. I was thinking about Len. The way he smiled when he finally met my eyes. He left immediately after though. I hoped he couldn't read minds that would be embarrassing. I had been thinking about our kiss last night. It was amazing, but I didn't know if it meant anything.

While I panicked over this I slowly drifted off to sleep. That's when it started again. The dream, more of a nightmare really. It was why I couldn't get to sleep.

I ran down the street. I was chasing Len, but when I caught up to him he pushed me away, shaking his head and disappeared into the night. I knew he was trying to protect me, but I didn't know why and felt rejected. I fell to the ground sobbing. While I sat there, helpless, Mikuo and Dell snuck up behind me. Dell scooped me up into his arms and bit me with his usual apathy.

"Poor girl, left behind by the boy she loves as a snack for us," Mikuo laughed showing an odd amount of emotion.

Then I woke up. I was sobbing and shaking with my head on my arms on my desk.

Everyone, even my teacher, stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Len was half out of his seat when I looked up, and the sight of him just made me cry harder.

"Rin, are you all right?" my teacher finally asked as I stood up.

"F-fine, I just need a minute," I stammered then ran out the door. I ran through the halls and into the first ladies' bathroom I saw. I got in there and collapsed to the ground sobbing, thankful that no one else was there.

Seconds later, Neru came in the door and grabbed me in a hug. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine," I said once I calmed down, "I fell asleep and had a nightmare, that's all."

"It's okay," Neru comforted me. "It's not real. What was it about anyway?"

"Ummm, vampires," I said sheepishly, thinking she would think me silly or see thruogh the lie, even if it was only by omission.

"It's not real, I promise," she said.

"I know, I know. I'm being stupid," I said.

"Yes, you are, now let's go back to class," she said, businesslike.

"Okay," I murmured.

We stood up and walked back to class. I felt better, but the nightmare was still on my min

Lolly1o1: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. That's a good idea. Actually one I've been thinking about.

Heartgold: Here's the update. I like them too.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid

Len POV

Rin and Neru walked back into the classroom, arm in arm, right as looked up at the door.

"Are you all right?" the teacher asked sympathetically.

"I'm fine," Rin responded.

I stared at her, afraid. I was worried about what Neru would do if she knew about the dreams or worse the kiss. Neru was also a vampire, and sadly had much higher standing than me. Filled with dread, I tried to act natural the rest of the day. Neru finally tracked me down after school. She had apparently wanted to talk to me all day.

She walked up and said, "Hi."

"Hi," I replied. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you," she said.

"Fine," I said shrugging. "See you later."

"Wait!" Neru called, "I did want to ask you something, but first I want to apologize for this morning you know I was kidding, right? You seemed mad."

"Yeah I know you were kidding what did you want to ask me?" I asked scared of where this was going.

"Willyougooutwithme?" She mumbled quickly.

"What? I didn't understand that," I said.

"Will you go out with me," she whispered.

"No!" I nearly shouted. A few people glared at me but I ignored them.

"Are you and Rin really going out?" She asked. "That seems unnecessarily dangerous to me, I mean what if you fell in love with her?"

"I'm not dating Rin," I snapped. "I just don't want to date you."

"Why not?" She pouted.

"I just don't want to," I said.

"If you don't, then we'll assume you've fallen in love with her," She threatened.

"If it's the only way to convince you I'm not in love with Rin," I whispered to myself, noticing Neru's use of the council "we", then, in a louder voice, "Fine I'll go out with you."

That's when I noticed Rin, saw the hurt in her eyes as she ran away. I had lost her in my attempts to rescue her. She was gone and I, I was dating the reason for my nightmares, the one I was protecting Rin from, Neru. Rin ran off and I looked at Neru. "Aren't you going to go after her?" I asked.

"Why would I?" she asked, obviously startled.

"Maybe because she's your best friend," I responded.

"Nope, I see no reason to run after her," she stated.

"Then let me walk you home," I said, holding my arm out.

"Thank you," she said.

After walking Neru home, I searched everywhere for Rin. I couldn't find her anywhere. She wasn't home. She wasn't shopping. She wasn't at any of the restaurants. I finally gave up and went home. When I got there, I saw Rin. She was staring at the door like she was about to go in. She could have, the door wasn't locked. It wasn't like I cared about anything in there. I should have turned and left, but I couldn't stop myself, I walked up to her. I didn't know what I planned to do just that I had to talk to her.

When I got up behind her she turned towards me. Looking at her face I could tell that she'd been crying. I had to say something had to make this better.

"Rin-" I started.

"Look I have to go," she jumped in. She tried to run past me. I couldn't let her go without apologizing. I grabbed her hand and pulled her around to face me.

"Rin," I sighed, starting to lean towards her, "I'm sorry." I finished leaning and kissed her. I hadn't meant to kiss her originally, but I just had to. I needed to pull back now.

When I pulled back Rin followed me. She threw her arms around my neck as if that would hold me. It wouldn't, but I went with it. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. I then slowly moved my hand up to her neck. It was wonderful. I could feel her heart beat and she had completely melted into me.

I held the kiss much longer than was safe but I needed this. If I was going to risk our lives, I was going to at least do so thoroughly. As I kissed her I let all my walls fall down. I was defenseless. I wanted to let her in. She was in control.

Then I pulled back the walls instantly rebuilding. I could see the hurt in her eyes, but I was dating Neru. I couldn't let anyone tell her about this.

"I've got to go," Rin choked out, and then started to move away.

"Rin, wait," I said, reaching into my pocket and pulling out a piece of paper, "you dropped something."

"Thanks," she mumbled, taking it and sticking it in her pocket. Then she walked home.

I sighed, hoping she would figure it out. That note explained some and would send her back for more.

**Sorry to any Neru fans out there. I promise I don't hate her. It's just I'm sick of Miku being the female protagonist, and Neru was the only one I could think of.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So the first bit of this is really just the last bit of the last chapter, just from Rin's perspective. I just thought it would give some insite into Rin's motives. The rest of the chapter is new stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid.**

Rin POV

I couldn't help it. I ran straight to Len's house. I didn't expect him to be there, but I needed something familiar and couldn't face going home. My best, well only friends really, had betrayed me.

I looked up at the house. "Might as well go in," I muttered. I walked up to the door and was about to grab the handle and open it when, nervous, I stopped. _The door's probably locked, _I thought. I turned to leave as Len stepped up behind me.

"Rin-" Len started.

"Look I have to go," I jumped in. I hurriedly brushed past him. I was about to make it past him, when he grabbed my hand and pulled me around to face him.

"Rin," he sighed, leaning towards me, "I'm sorry."

I realized immediately what he was going to do but was powerless to stop it. He finished leaning and kissed me. When he started to pull back, I threw my arms around him and stepped into the kiss. The only thing I could think was No. I don't know why but I couldn't handle it if he stopped that suddenly. He let go of my hand and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. When he moved his hand up to my neck so there was no way I was escaping the kiss, I stopped caring.

I didn't care that he was technically dating Neru. I didn't care that he was a vampire and, according to fiction anyway, was going to kill me. All I cared about was that he was kissing me in a way that was both dizzying and empowering. It was sweet and made me light headed, but I knew, or at least I thought I knew, that Len was feeling close to the same and it was my fault. It was amazing. I could sense his soul, his true self, something he never let out. He had too many walls and they had fallen.

When he finally pulled back, all the walls that had fallen were back. I looked in his eyes and remembered that he was dating Neru. With tears in my eyes I turned.

"I've got to go," I choked out and started to move away.

"Rin, wait," Len said, "You dropped something."

"Thanks," I mumbled, taking it and sticking it in by back pocket.

I finally walked home. That kiss was amazing, but clearly I was wrong and it didn't mean anything. I dug the note I dropped out of my pocket, wondering what it was. I unfolded it, and then dropped in a chair on the porch, because I couldn't read any of it except for the first line. It was a note from Len to me. I read it again. It said:

Rin, you deserve so much better. You probably won't be able to read this immediately, but you know me better than they do. So you should get it. Still don't let anyone read this, especially not Neru. I love you. I shouldn't, but I do. It's dangerous for both of us,but especially you. You know I'm a vampire and that's enough to get you killed, but me loving you and vice versa is worse. Be weary of Neru. She's one too, and she works for the council. Tlk to me when you read thel.

-love Len **(AN okay so this bit was originally just symbols so Rin wouldn't be able to read after "especially not Neru.")**

I still didn't know what it said. I sat on the porch until the streetlamps turned on. Then, I got up and went into the house. That night I had a different dream. It started the same only Len pulled me with him once I caught up with him. He then pulled me with him to my house. We snuck up to my room, and then he left.

Before he left, Len said, "You know, I love fantasy." He was looking at my books.

"Yeah, I do too." I said, smiling.

"See you at school," He murmured, smoothing my hair.

"Yeah, with Neru," I griped. Then I asked, "Why did you guys do that to me?"

That's when I woke up. I had three more hours until the bus arrived, but didn't think I could go back to sleep. I rolled out of bed then went and took a shower.

I really didn't want to go to school. I didn't want to face Len and Neru and act like I was happy for them, and I really didn't want to think about kissing Len. Sure, it was magical and wonderful and everything all girls dream about, but I was not going to think about it.

At school it was worse than I imagined. Neru was all over Len, but he acted like he didn't care. Despite that he held her hand and walked her to class. Even worse he barely looked at me. I wanted to confront him, to tell him to stop kissing me when he clearly had no feelings for me. Also to confront him about why he's dating Lily, but I was a coward, and he wouldn't look at me. I decided it was best to ignore him or make him hate me. Or I could make him jealous. That one was the most appealing, but I normally wouldn't do it. I made an exception in this case.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**: sorry for the late update, but I've been busy and sick off and on. the next chapter may be a little late. I've been having horrible writer's block and don't already have the next chapter wrote out.

**D****isclaimer: **I do not own vocaloid in any shape way or form

Len POV

I couldn't believe that. I made it even worse. The only way it could be worse was if a council representative had been present. Thank God one wasn't. Now I had to pick Neru up for a party I didn't want to go to. It was all about appearances. I couldn't let the council get a hold of my sweet, innocent Rin.

While all of this went on in my head I was changing into a pair of black jeans and a button up white shirt. My normally disheveled blond hair was even more disheveled. I decided to leave it alone. I even contemplated not pulling it back into my typical ponytail. It just added to the manic light in my eyes. In the end I pulled it back, wouldn't want to make Neru suspicious. Who would have known such an insignificant human could become so significant. It was a miracle.

Kissing Rin last night had been a horrible idea. Now I was half crazed with worry about her, and driving myself closer to that ledge by dating Neru. I hated these parties. They were really just blood fests for vampires in the guise of a party. I didn't see the point of a bunch of them killing so many people. I only went this time to protect Rin. Thankfully, not really participating wouldn't be odd. I never participated.

I left the house and reluctantly turned to towards Neru's house instead of Rin's. When I got there I knew I looked even crazier than before. She opened the door, instead of her father, not wanting to be seen with me. I barely nodded before we left. We walked all the way to the party without a word. I was determinedly not thinking about Rin. Vampires had several powers, the most basic being telepathy. I didn't want Neru picking up on any stray thoughts. It was hard, though. I wished I could shield, but that takes a lot of concentration. Concentration that at the moment I didn't have.

I had been trying to fill my head with math problems for about five minutes, when Neru broke the silence.

"So, Rin seems really upset," she stated.

"Well you were her best friend and she's had a crush on me how long? Of course she's upset," I retorted trying to sound apathetic.

"You've been hanging out with Dell too much," she huffed.

"Well, I'm sorry that you don't like it. What would you like me to change, your highness?" I asked a little snarkier.

"Sorry that you don't approve of my opinion," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well I don't have to approve of your opinion, just listen," I said, chuckling. I didn't want to let on to how much I didn't want to be there. Hopefully faking levity and caring would keep suspicion away.

"Well you do a good job of that," she said, laughing.

While we were talking we had reached the party. Neru dragged me into the house and decided we were going to dance. I got a number of looks. Some of them were pitying, those from Neru's ex-boyfriends, and some envious, those from Neru's admirers. They all burned into my back as I got dragged into the middle of the room. I sighed and prepared myself for a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid in any shape way or form. Nor do I own anything else that would make me rich and famous…sadly.**

Rin POV

When I got home I called the only female friend I had that wasn't Neru, Miku. I wanted her help making Len jealous. She had been telling me to do this for years; I was finally taking her up on it.

"Hey," she said her typical answer. I sighed in relief that she wasn't busy.

"Hey," I muttered.

"Oh, Rin! So are you finally going to take me up on that offer to make Len jealous?" she half-joked.

"Yes," I said dead serious. "But I don't want to hurt the other guy." I was suddenly nervous, I really didn't want someone else to get hurt. I hadn't really thought this through.

"Rin, I don't get you. Fine let's see, there's always Kaito. He understands the situation," she gushed.

"Are you sure he understands?" I asked.

"Yeah, he gets the Len thing, trust me," she pleaded.

"OK, I'll give it a try," I conceded.

"Good, we'll come over tomorrow," she responded, gloatingly.

"What time?" I asked semi-concerned. Tomorrow was Saturday, and I happened to like sleeping in.

"Really Rin?" she asked. "Really? Don't you think this is more important than your sleep? No, of course you don't. We won't show up until after noon."

I sighed, relieved. I didn't want to be petty, but I really was grumpy if I didn't get my sleep. "See you tomorrow," I said.

The next morning, I woke up much earlier than normal. I was grateful though, because it gave me time to get ready for Miku and Kaito to come over. After a few hours they came over.

"Hey, Rin. So this is Kaito," Miku said, just barging into my house like normal. Only this time she was dragging a spiky, blue haired boy with her. "I'll just leave you guys alone. Do you have any leeks?"

"No, Miku, I knew you were coming over and didn't buy leeks," I said completely sarcastic.

"You're amazing Rin!" she cheered and ran into the kitchen, leaving me alone with Kaito.

**Okay, so I know it's really short, and I apologize. Unfortunately I am having serious writer's block, but I didn't want to wait too much longer before posting a I apologize if the end seems a little sudden.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the plot.**

Len POV

I couldn't believe I made it through the night. Neru was exhausting, and her fans were even worse. We couldn't go anywhere alone. She had to bring her fan club; she was that shallow. I hated her, I really did. I had to keep reminding myself that I was doing this for Rin. If I lost sight of that, I didn't think that I would be able to continue. Not that I was getting anything from the situation. Rin hated me now. Every time that I glanced at her on Friday, she was looking in some other direction. Normally glancing at each other was a normal thing for us, but I couldn't appear to be interested in her around Neru, that would undo all of my hard work.

Hopefully Rin figured that note out soon. It wasn't much, but then she would surely talk to me. If she didn't I wasn't sure I could handle this much longer. No I couldn't give up. I had to keep going. Soon, soon I would be able to throw of the façade. _Neru went home,_ I thought. _I could go check on Rin. It wouldn't hurt._ I set off in the direction of her house. Hopefully I wasn't making a huge mistake.

**Unknown POV**

I watched as Len turned toward that girl's house. I didn't understand what it was about her that drew us to her. She didn't know it but she was surrounded by us. None of her "admirers" showed themselves; they just watched from afar. They were there though. Even Dell was fascinated by her, and he never showed interest in anything. This one girl could undo everything I worked for in my community. If I didn't fix this it would all come crumbling down. I set off down the path. Neru was going to get new orders. This girl would be crushed one way or another.

"All you have to do is crush her spirit," I told her.

"I can't. It's impossible. She has this ability to ignore everything," she responded.

"Are you ignoring a direct order?" I threatened.

"No," she relented. "I'll do something. Maybe get Dell and Mikuo's help."

"Good," I purred and left. Everything would work well. Dell would follow the laws, unlike a certain blonde vampire. Although I had no real proof that he was breaking them. I had to at least pretend to look for proof before I killed him. The kid had no clue what he was. He could overthrow me in an instant if he wanted to. He had to be taken care of.

**Len POV**

When I made it to her house she was laying on her bed texting someone. I knew I couldn't go in, but I wanted to. It was like every time I saw her. I couldn't stop myself from doing what I knew would put her at risk. My own incapability of controlling myself would destroy her. I couldn't let that happen. Suddenly, through the window, I heard her trilling laugh. I hadn't heard her laugh like that since Neru started her whole No Rin policy. Maybe I should just leave her alone. I turned and walked away, though it was the hardest thing I had ever done. She would be happier this way.

**A/N: I know it's short. I'm really sorry. The next few are going to be longer, I promise. I apologize for the late update, but it's summer now so hopefully quicker updates.**


	9. Chapter 9

Just an FYI the underlined text are texts.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

**Rin POV**

I looked down at my phone. Kaito and I had been texting for the past few hours and I was trying to convince him to let me sleep. So far it wasn't working. He kept making jokes. I knew I should go to sleep, but he wouldn't let me. Admittedly even if he did let me sleep, I doubted it would be restful. I hadn't had a goodnight's sleep in ages. I either dreamt about that stupid note Len gave me, or I would dream of some past battle. It made no sense; I wasn't a history buff. I didn't even like history, and even if I did, I doubted that it covered vampires. Bzzz, bzzz, my phone buzzed. I glanced down at it. It was from Kaito.

I'll let you get some sleep now, but first, do you want to go get ice cream with me tomorrow?

Ok. What time? I sent back.

How about noon?

Ok. See you then.

I put my phone down and rolled over. I was happy, oddly enough. I thought I was just trying to make Len jealous, but I found that I actually liked Kaito. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

The next morning I rolled out of bed and stumbled my way to the shower. I was not a morning person. The thought of me getting up before noon on a weekend was unheard of, but I wanted to look nice for my date. I smiled slightly to myself. I had a date, and I was _happy_ about it. That was odd. I never expected to be happy about this. I dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a dark blue blouse. It wasn't my favorite shirt, but it complimented my eyes and looked really good on me. I finished my normal routine, ate an orange, brushed my teeth, and put my hair in its bow, and still had a half hour before Kaito would be there. While I waited I decided to watch some TV. Before I knew it, the doorbell rang. I hopped up and went to open it, sliding on some flats before I reached the door.

"Hey," I said as I opened the door.

"Hey," he said smiling. "You look great. Ready?"

"Thanks, you too." He was wearing a pair of white pants and a light blue t-shirt with a white jacket open over it, and of course his signature blue scarf. "Yeah I'm ready," I laughed.

We walked to the ice cream shop. It wasn't too far away and it was a beautiful day. The whole way there we were talking. It didn't matter what we talked about, just that we talked. Kaito had a naturally friendly personality. We got there and he told me to go ahead and order anything. He worked there, so he got a discount. We sat outside and ate our ice cream. The look of pure bliss on Kaito's face was so adorable and funny that I couldn't help but giggle. He looked up at me, questioning.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked.

"You," I laughed. "I've never seen anyone so happy to be eating ice cream."

He smirked at me. "You're not much better," he said. "You enjoying the orange Popsicle?" he gestured towards it with his ice cream cone, "accidently" missing and hitting my nose. I laughed.

"Fine, point taken," I said. "I have a problem with oranges." We sat there and finished eating. Then Kaito dragged me out to some of the stalls that were stationed outside of the shop. They were selling some little trinkets and jewelry. I laughed and made Kaito try on a hat. He laughed and went up to the register to buy it. He came back and said it was getting late. I glanced at my phone and laughed. It was almost five. I agreed and we started walking home.

When we got there I turned to say goodbye before I went in the door. He grabbed my hand, pulled me closer, and leaned forward kissing me lightly. He pulled back after a couple of seconds, but I smiled at him. He smiled back and told me to close my eyes. I complied and closed my eyes. I felt my hair be brushed away from my neck and felt a cold weight settle in the hollow of my throat. I opened my eyes and felt where it was. He had given me a locket, not one of those cheesy heart shaped ones, but a round one with a rose design etched into.

"Thanks," I said, smiling up at him.

"It suits you," he said, smiling at me. Then, he turned and left. I turned and went into my house. I never noticed the dark shadow that had been following us all day.

**Author's Note: This chapter's longer, as promised, and on time. Yay! I'm making progress. Also, I would like to thank all the people still reading this for their continued support despite how horrible I am at updating anything resembling regularly. You guys are awesome!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, and any similarity between this and other plots is purely coincidental.**

Dell's POV (3rd Person)

"She seems to be over him," Dell said, speaking into an earpiece.

"No, she's faking it. She's loved him for years," the person on the other end stated.

"Well unless she knows how to act like she's in love with someone else, she's over him. She went out on a date today," he explained.

"Just keep following her. I want intel on what she does," the person said.

"Fine," Dell complied, hanging up. He sat in the bushes across the street from where Rin was. He didn't really understand why he was asked to do this. It was one girl, one _human_ girl. What could she do to destroy their way of life? It wasn't like she was the Light or anything, at least not as far as Dell knew. Even if she was, their "king" handled her every time she showed up. He never trusted his underlings to handle it. Maybe he should ask someone, a witch maybe, to look into it.

Dell shook his head. He had to stay focused. He didn't like the look of her new boyfriend. He seemed too familiar, and not just from the people Neru went to school with. He had been the one to scope out the school before she got stationed there. _Crunch, crunch, crunch_, he heard footsteps approaching and shrunk down lower into the bushes. It was just Len, passing by on his way to somewhere. He didn't even pause to glance at her house this time. He was too lost in thought. Dell sighed in relief and muttered, "I'm sorry, Prince." Len was the real ruler, or at least he should have been. He had lost his memory before he ever got to take the throne. Dell was a supporter of the true royal family, but couldn't do anything. The imposter had his sister locked up and threatened to hurt or kill her if Dell didn't follow his rules to the letter.

As Dell was lost in thought about his prince and sister, someone snuck up on him. Dell started about to defend himself, but felt the cool tip of a newly sharpened wood stake up against the back of his throat.

"What do you want hunter?" he snarled.

"What do you want with my girlfriend?" a familiar voice asked.

Dell groaned. The only reason he recognized the voice was because he had heard it all day. "I'm just following orders."

"Uh-huh," Kaito scoffed still lowering the stake, allowing Dell to turn. "I'll believe you only because she's not hurt. If that changes I'll hunt down you and your whole coven."

"When'd the hunters go so soft?" Dell taunted. He was really pushing his luck, but thinking about his sister always got him like this, on edge and longing for a fight.

"_They_ didn't. I'm not a hunter, not anymore. Some of you aren't so bad, and the hunters in control didn't have any discretion. So, I quit," Kaito said. He wasn't really up for it anyway. He was far too easy going.

"Of course, I get caught by a _retired_ hunter. I have the worst of luck," Dell complained.

Kaito flipped the stake back up to Dell's neck. "Keep talking and I might just kill you out of annoyance," he threatened. It was an empty threat; he wouldn't risk getting found, by the hunters or the vampires. His earlier one, however, was not empty. He refused to let someone he cared for get hurt, especially on his watch. "Just keep her safe, and I'll keep you off their radar."

"Fine, but you'll owe me one, too," Dell bargained.

"Fine," Kaito agreed. They shook hands.

Dell went back to watching the girl. Determined to go talk to a witch the next night and figure out what it was about this girl that could make so many want to protect her. Not even he himself was immune. He found her intriguing. She was strong, much stronger than was expected of a human. She was keeping up with what was happening supernaturally around her, and even managed to keep from drowning in her boy issues, most of which were caused by the supernatural. _It's hard not to admire her,_ he thought.

**AN: I know that I'm jumping between a lot of point of views, and I apologize for that. It wasn't originally my intention, but it kind of happened. This story seems to have a mind of its own. I really hope you don't mind, it's just the easiest way of moving the story forward. Also, I would like to thank all of my followers, favorites, reviewers, and readers.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: so, sorry in advance. This is the longest chapter in a while, and it's mostly filler and some question answering. Also, I'm sorry it took so long. Writer's block is awful...  
**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own vocaloid. :(**

Len's POV

The next week at school was pure torture. The news that Rin and Kaito were dating spread so fast that I had heard it before I even made it to my locker. They seemed to be considered a cute couple, not that I liked it. I didn't trust him. He had an air of knowing more than I should. I was afraid that he would just bring more suspicion onto Rin. The council had been known to "terminate" people associated to anyone who knew too much if they were already under watch.

_You're overreacting, _I thought, and then I sighed. I had been having awful dreams. They were slowly getting worse. Despite the fact that I knew consciously that Rin was in no danger now that we weren't even really talking, she kept dying in my dreams. Or at least I thought it was her. She looked different in every dream. The only thing that stayed the same was how she always seemed to draw attention and have an air of innocence. That and who killed her. It was always Gakupo and Neru. If I was lucky I didn't dream about Rin and just dreamt about my Sire's death. I couldn't really tell any specifics, but it was still pretty bad.

I shook my head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. I really needed to focus. If I didn't something would slip and everything would change. If that happened I would never forgive myself.

"Lenny!" Neru called.

"What?" I sighed trying to keep from showing my irritation.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked smiling.

"Go where?" I muttered.

"The club. You promised we'd go," she informed me. "Are you ok? You look a little worn."

"I'm fine. Let's just go." I nearly snapped. Neru just smiled.

Rin's POV

Kaito walked me home after school. He'd been doing that all week and, sweet as it was, it was kind of annoying. I didn't say anything, though. He had been nice enough to do this for me, even if my plan had changed from making Len jealous to getting over him. When we got up to the door, there was a package sitting on the mat. I picked it up, kissed Kaito goodnight, and went inside to find out what was in that package. Inside it was a bright green gem, just a few shades lighter than an emerald, attached a thin gold chain. When I picked it up, I realized that the chain was just long enough to make a choker. Underneath it was a note. It said:

Just thought this would look good on you.-Len

I walked up to my room and to the mirror to put it on. I hesitated a second before putting it on. I _was_ trying to forget Len, but still, it was pretty. I sighed putting the choker on. It did look pretty nice. I sighed again and went to bed.

Dell's POV (3rd person)

Dell had managed to go talk to a witch on Monday, but she told him that he needed something of hers to be able to tell. So the whole week while he had been tailing Rin, he had been hoping that she would drop something. Finally on Wednesday, she had. She had dropped her earing on her way to school. As soon as he had the chance, he ran to the club that Gumi liked to hang out in. She was sitting in a booth in the corner. He walked over there and handed her the earing without a word.

Gumi held it in her hand, muttering. Finally she looked up at Dell and smiled. "So you found her," she said. "Now what do you plan to do with her?"

"Um, protect her?" Dell said, well asked really. _So many do want to protect her,_ he thought again, _but, true as that is, so many want to harm her, more than want to protect her._

"Good answer," she chuckled, "even if you don't seem to sure."

"She's going to need it," Dell said, more sure now, "and I feel like she should have a chance."

"Come back Friday and I'll have something for you," she dismissed him.

Dell left, now more determined to keep Rin safe. She would be in infinite danger. _Maybe I should tell her slayer,_ he thought. Deciding against it, he prayed whatever Gumi made worked.

Friday couldn't come fast enough. Sure, Rin wasn't in any immediate danger physically, but the strain on Dell's nerves was awful. As soon as Rin was with Kaito, he ran to meet Gumi. She handed him a choker with a gem on it the same color as her hair.

"Just give this to her. It'll awaken her powers, in theory, and keep her safe. No one will be able to sense that she's the Light, and those who know won't be able to hurt her, magically at least," she explained.

"Thanks," he said. Then, he left and went to leave the necklace at Rin's house.


End file.
